


Sci-Fi Sideburns

by Tell_Me_Tales



Series: Travels and Journals [5]
Category: Gravity Falls, Star Trek
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Mass Effect Fusion, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Asari (Mentioned), Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cultural Differences, F/M, Gen, Mind melds, Moral Dilemmas, Multiverse Travel, Romulans, Space Opera, Spaceships, Telepathic Bond, Throw Away Joke Turned AU, Too Much Sci-Fi, Vulcans, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tell_Me_Tales/pseuds/Tell_Me_Tales
Summary: "Warnings, schwarnings. How's about maybe a 'thanks' for saving you from what appears to be, I don't know, some kind of sci-fi sideburn dimension?" - Stanley Pines, A Tale of Two Stans
Welp, that did it. Starship Captain Ford it is.
  A Space Opera AU for Gravity Falls. Borrows heavily from Star Trek (and others).





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> At some point I saw a [post on tumblr about a Vulcan/Romulan Pines family](http://cirilee.tumblr.com/post/139235153317/dont-mind-me-im-trying-to-distract-myself-from), and I guess it must have stuck with me because now there's fic. The idea has expanded to include bits and pieces from not just Star Trek, but also other sci-fis and space operas as well. _**A lot of things will NOT be 100% accurate/compliant to the canon/fandom they are borrowed from.**_ That said, though I hope to keep things clear enough that previous knowledge of the various scifi series is not _required_ , the plan is that there will be a lot of threads and geekery to keep track of. So strap in and pay attention, my nerdy friends, and let's find out where this adventure will take us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Cheater's Notes:**
> 
> Carla "Hotpants" McCorkle = Carmen Pines, 30 (Human Female)  
> Filbrick Pines = Sarbrik, 127 (Vulcan Male)  
> Ma Pines = T'Mau, 121 (Romulan Female)  
> Stanley Pines = Sarli, 52 (Half-Vulcan, Half-Romulan Male)  
> Stanford Pines = Sarfor, 59 (Half-Vulcan, Half-Romulan Male)  
> Sherman Pines = Sarmun, 66 (Half-Vulcan, Half-Romulan Male)  
> Fiddleford McGucket = Hadron "Fiddles" McGucket, 32 (Human Male)
> 
>  _jolan'tru_ = Romulan greeting  
>  _pon'shad-tel_ = An emotional/mental equivalent of the infamous Vulcan pon'farr

**Dimension 123**  
**_ISS Tranquility_ **  
**Stardate 2272.053**

Carmen waits impatiently for her call to connect. It will currently be early morning in Vulcan's capital city of ShiKahr, too early in the day to be considered a polite time to be receiving transmissions, but this is something that can't wait.

 _"This is Sarbrik,"_ comes a gruff but emotionless voice a second before the visuals kick in.

The woman draws in a steadying breath and responds, _"Greetings, Sarbrik. Live long and prosper."_ Carmen approximates the traditional salute as best she is able.

The Vulcan man returns the salute. _"Live long and prosper."_

_"I apologize for calling at such a time, but I'm afraid it's urgent. Is T'Mau available?"_

A subtle change, something around his eyes and the corners of his mouth, though she cannot identify what it is specifically. Surprise? Suspicion? Concern?

_"What --"_

A voice from beyond the comlink's visual range interrupts the Vulcan, _"Sarbrik! Who is on the com at this time of night?"_ Carmen can't help but be relieved when Sarbrik's life-mate walks into the frame. Vulcan culture's ruthless attempts to stamp out their own emotions has never failed to cause the Human woman discomfort. A conversational partner that does not hide their feelings is a welcome addition. Carmen can tell the exact moment T'Mau catches sight of her. The older woman's whole face lights up with beautiful emotion in stark contrast to Sarbrik's carefully blank expression. _"Jolan'tru, Carmen!"_ the Romulan greets her.

Carmen allows herself a small smile. "Hello, T'Mau," the Human says in English. It's likely the only time during the whole conversation she'll use her own language. _"I need to speak with you and Sarbrik. I hope you'll forgive me for disturbing your rest."_

 _"All is forgiven, my daughter,"_ T'Mau says before Sarbrik can make his opinion on the matter known. Sarbrik chooses to remain silent and listen, which in Carmen's experience is the couple's normal behavior. A frown replaces T'Mau's earlier grin as she continues, _"What mess has my youngest son gotten into this time?"_

 _"It's not Sarli,"_ Carmen says quickly, but on further consideration she adds, _"but it will likely come to involve him by the time the problem is resolved."_

T'Mau hesitates. Sarbrik deigns to ask the obvious question when both females fail to keep the conversation moving. _"What has happened to Sarfor?"_

Carmen searches for some trace of care on his features and finds none. She doesn't believe T'Mau would remain mated to a man that does not carry any concern for their children; but if it is there, Carmen can find no proof of it. _"Sarfor has entered pon'shad-tel earlier than was predicted. It has been four days since the onset. We will not reach the nearest warp relay for another five."_

 _"That will not be soon enough. You are certain it is pon'shad-tel?"_ T'Mau demands. The expression on Carmen's face must be answer enough for the Romulan. _"What of Sarli?"_

The Human shakes her head. _"They tried that when Sarfor first recognized the symptoms. Sarli is not a match for his brother."_

_"The Vulcan meditations? Sarmun used them when --"_

Sarbrik cuts through the desperate mother's inquiries with the answer none of them want to acknowledge but all know to be true. _"He doesn't have the time. The regime must be established weeks in advance if it is to be successful."_

The Human licks her lips uneasily. _"Sarfor is attempting the meditations, regardless, but he does not expect them to be effective."_

 _"Oh, my son!"_ T'Mau cries. Something that might be emotion flashes across Sarbrik's face, but it's gone again before Carmen can make heads or tails of it. _"And the rest of the crew? Is no one a match?"_

Carmen takes a moment to calm her nerves. It doesn't help. _"That's why I called. The crew has always been small._ Tranquility _is currently crewed only by Sarfor, Sarli, Hadron, and myself. Before you ask, T'Mau, Hadron is not an option."_

T'Mau hides her face against her mate's shoulder. Sarbrik remains still.

Carmen worries her bottom lip between her teeth. She dreads bringing up what she is about to propose.

Sarbrik's eyebrows make a slow trip upward. Carmen isn't sure what to make of the sudden break in his impassive facade until he speaks, _"You have a solution in mind."_ It is not a question.

Carmen swallows nervously. He can apparently read _her_ just fine.

 _"What?"_ T'Mau turns back around, _"Carmen?"_

 _"I do. But I do not think it will be well received by anyone,"_ she admits, _"I believe there is a chance I could be a match for --"_

 _"No!"_ Carmen thinks T'Mau covers her mouth more out of surprise than anything. The Romulan removes her hand only a second later. _"You are Sarli's life-mate, not Sarfor's."_

 _"A bond-mate is not the same as a life-mate,"_ Sarbrik interjects.

 _"They are on Romulus!"_ T'Mau glares up at the male.

Sarbrik is undeterred. _"But not on Vulcan or Earth."_

_"It would doubtlessly cause Sarli distress if his life-mate were to be bonded to another! And Earth does not count; Humans do not take bond-mates between themselves."_

_"If it causes him distress, he should exercise more control over his emotions,"_ the man argues, voice smooth and toneless.

T'Mau's face flushes green in her rage. _"Sarbrik! You callous --"_

_"Calm yourself, T'Mau. This is a logical course of action."_

_"Oh, breaking Sarli's tender heart is logical, is it?"_ she snaps, _"And I'll behave however I like when you are busy making plans that will cause harm to one of our sons!"_

 _"And what of our other son? Would you have Sarfor die for the sake of Sarli's comfort?"_ the Vulcan demands. Is that actual emotion beginning to color his tone? _"She is Sarli's life-mate by her Earth customs, a_ 'wife.' _They were not joined by either Vulcan or Romulus traditions. If she chooses to become Sarfor's bond-mate, that path is open to her."_

The conversation suddenly switches from Vulcan to Romulan and Carmen is no longer privy to the exact details. The languages are close enough that she is able to pick up the gist of what is being said, but the specifics are lost on her. Unfortunately, in a discussion such as this, the details are crucial for any real understanding. At one point, Carmen is nearly certain they have begun to fight over _her_ safety, rights, and choices.

T'Mau is obviously still upset when they finish speaking, torn between two of her sons. The woman looks at Carmen for the first time in several minutes before saying in Vulcan, _"Do as you feel you must, daughter, but be cautious. Becoming a Romulan's bond-mate is not something to be undertaken lightly. Excuse me, it is time to begin preparing the morning meal."_ The last is an obvious lie. Neither Sarbrik nor Carmen says anything to contradict her.

 _"She will calm once she is able to see the logic in your decision,"_ Sarbrik says. Carmen is not so certain.

The silence stretches for a long minute. Carmen is about to make her own excuses to end the call when Sarbrik speaks again, _"I have always found your lack of emotional control disturbing."_ The confession startles and confuses her. Of all Vulcans to say such a thing, she is surprised to hear it come from one who is mated to a Romulan. _"I am told it is common for Humans. In the beginning, I was apprehensive about Sarli's decision to take you as his life-mate. My concerns have been proven baseless. He has grown and continues to thrive with your companionship._

_"Sarli has always tended toward his mother's Romulan ways. I expect he will challenge the proposed bond as soon as he reaches his own pon'shad-tel. Such challenges are dangerous for all parties. I would advise you to find a safer way to break the bond with Sarfor before Sarli can make a challenge. T'Mau and I will also be searching for a solution."_

_"Thank you, Sarbrik,"_ she manages once the surprise has worn off enough that she remembers she has a tongue and can speak.

The Vulcan inclines his head slightly in a nod. _"Live long and prosper."_

_"Live long and prosper."_

The screen goes black and the sound abruptly cuts off. "Well, time to go do something crazy and hope it doesn't blow up in my face," the woman says to herself, pushing both of her hands through her hair in a vain attempt to calm her frazzled nerves, "I'll be lucky if Li is even willing to talk to me after this is done."


	2. A Solution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Cheater's Notes:**
> 
> Mabel Pines = Mabel Pines, 5 (Quarter-Vulcan, Quarter-Romulan, Half-Human Female)  
> Dipper Pines = Mason Pines, 5 (Quarter-Vulcan, Quarter-Romulan, Half-Human Male)
> 
> stardate = The four digits preceding the point are the year; the three digits following the point designate the _day_ of that year.  (This dating system is based on Earth, and therefore used almost exclusively by Humans.)

**Stardate 2272.052**

The _Tranquility_ is too quiet. An ironic thought to be sure, but Carmen has never known the ship's overall tone to match its name. _Tranquility_ typically rings with the sounds of laughter, squabbles, excitement, and various types of explosions ranging anywhere from blown fuel cells to kitchen disasters. But now, for the first time in Carmen's memory, it fails to shrug off the smothering blanket that is the silence of space.

It has been three days since Sarfor began acting erratically. It has been two-and-a-half days since he self-diagnosed the _pon'shad-tel_. Sarfor and Sarli had tried to form a temporary bond. It should have worked. It hadn't. The initial mind meld came easily for the two brothers, but the bond failed to be established. Sarli had insisted on a second attempt. Sarfor had refused a third. It has been two days since Sarfor began meditations none of them believe will make a difference. He has not left his room since.

Walking through the ship feels like trespassing on burial grounds.

There is a chance Sarfor will survive the _pon'shad-tel_. There have been other Vulcans to do so. He will not be the same man if he does.

Fiddles hides in the engine room, ashamed of how his fears keep him from helping his friend. Sarli is withdrawn, already mourning his brother. Mabel and Mason are confused and afraid, too young to understand fully, but still old enough to know that something must be wrong to cause their uncle's extended isolation.

Carmen spends the time between her duties looking for an answer. She finds exactly one, and it poses problems of its own.

It could save Sarfor's life.

It could tear Carmen's life apart.

After another day spent researching and watching _Tranquility_ slowly turn into a ghost ship, Carmen decides that things cannot be allowed to continue as they are.

* * *

**Stardate 2272.053**

Carmen isn't sure if her most recent conversation with Sarbrik and T'Mau had gone well or poorly. Regardless, she's successfully notified Sarfor's parents of his condition and that's all that really matters at the moment. Her in-laws' opinions of _her_ aren't very high on her current priorities list.

It isn't quite as early ship time as it is in ShiKahr, but it will likely be another hour or two before anyone else wakes. That's intentional. It gives her time.

Carmen draws a deep breath before punching in the override code for the locked door in front of her. It slides open with a hiss and a blast of hot, dry air greets her. Sarfor's room feels like being in the middle of a Vulcan desert at midday. She enters despite the oppressive heat. The door closes behind her, resealing the room against the rest of the ship. Carmen can already feel the sweat beginning to form on her skin.

Sarfor is easy to find even in the dim lighting. The half-Vulcan is sitting in the middle of the floor with his eyes closed. The slow, steady breaths project an image of peace. The way his whole frame shudders just a little every few seconds reveals the illusion for the lie it is.

Carmen allows herself a moment to study his form. She isn't very familiar with any of the various Vulcan meditations, and she will be the first to admit that she is only a smidge more knowledgeable about this part of Vulcan culture than a complete outsider would be. (Sarli refuses to meditate at all unless he feels his emotions have gotten dangerously out of hand.) Carmen takes one more second to attempt calming her nerves, but after that she forces herself to move further into the room.

Her footsteps are light without her conscious effort; it feels wrong to make even that small noise when the room is quiet enough to hear every breath that is taken or released within its walls. Carmen joins Sarfor on the floor and does her best to mimic his position. She doesn't find it a particularly comfortable way to sit.

_"Sarfor?"_

He does not respond immediately -- not verbally, anyway -- but his hands tighten on his knees and she knows that he's heard her. Time slowly ticks by. Carmen waits and does her best not to squirm. This isn't something to rush.

Finally, after what feels like a small eternity to the Human, Sarfor deigns to reply. _"You shouldn't be here."_

Carmen licks her lips. Not even she is certain if she does so more because of her anxiety over what she is here to do, or because she is starting to feel like a dried out sponge. _"I disagree,"_ she says, voice clear if soft.

Sarfor opens his eyes and stares at her. His gaze is slightly unfocused and, for a few moments, he seems to have trouble remembering who she is. _"Sarli's mate,"_ he mumbles, _"Shouldn't be here. Why is she here? Where is Sarli?"_ Carmen is fairly certain she wasn't meant to hear any of that.

 _"You need help,"_ she interjects before Sarfor can continue his half-coherent, rambling monologue.

Sarfor blinks. _"Sarli's not... He can't. Tried."_

 _"There's another option,"_ she offers carefully.

Sarfor's look of confusion is a bit frightening in how easy it is to read. Her half-Vulcan brother-in-law is not normally so obvious with his emotions, and he is not being so now by choice, either. _"Fiddles? But..."_ His expression darkens. _"No. Dangerous."_

Carmen shakes her head and makes sure to keep her tone gentle. _"No, not Fiddles,"_ she agrees, _"He told me about the incident with the Asari."_

(It hadn't been easy on Fiddles. There had been more than one panic attack during his recounting of the event, and he's been jumpy over the past few days. How much of that is a result of re-opening old wounds versus his guilt over his inability to help with the _pon'shad-tel_ predicament is something Carmen doubts even Fiddles knows.)

 _"Then..."_ Sarfor isn't putting the pieces together. Carmen can see it in his eyes.

One interesting characteristic inherent to Vulcans and Romulans is that they are both touch-telepaths. It takes a proper mind meld for the _sharing_ of thoughts, but casual skin contact -- a handshake, for example -- is enough for a Vulcan or Romulan to gain some perception of the other being's surface thoughts and emotions. (Carmen is ninety-nine percent sure that is the reason Sarli is absolutely incorrigible when it comes to little touches.)

Carmen touches the back of Sarfor's hand with her fingertips and watches as his eyes widen at the sudden influx of sensory information. She can tell the exact moment he realizes what her intentions are; Sarfor seems to make an aborted reach for her while at the same time he flinches away. The sudden motion breaks the contact. His breathing is no longer as steady. The shuddering has become more noticeable.

 _"No,"_ Sarfor says, his eyes dart to the door as if he expects it to open at any moment, _"Sarli..."_

 _"Is afraid for his brother,"_ Carmen finishes, leaning to the side in order to cut off his view of the entrance and recapture his focus.

 _"But..."_ He looks suddenly young and unsure. Carmen can't recall a time she's ever seen Sarfor uncertain. _"He'll be... hurt."_

Carmen works hard to suppress the urge to sigh and run a hand through her hair, or bite her lip, or duck her head and twiddle her thumbs, or any number of other Human coping mechanisms for stress, guilt, and the overall feeling of being overwhelmed. She can't afford to display doubt right now. If Sarfor is not already aware of it -- and Carmen can only hope that he failed to pick up on it earlier -- then the last thing she needs to do is bring it to his attention.

_"Sarli already hurts. His brother is unwell."_

Sarfor stares at his lap, his hands a pair of tight fists.

_"Sarfor? Look at me."_

He keeps his head bowed but reluctantly turns his gaze in her general direction. A pair of unhappy eyes focuses more on the wall over her shoulder than on her face as they peer past a ridged brow and brown hair. (Quite suddenly, Carmen finally begins to see some of the similarities between Mason and Sarfor that her husband has always claimed exist.)

Carmen clamps down on the desire to reach out and tip Sarfor's head up with a hand under his chin like she would with her son. It's an action she knows her Vulcan-raised in-law would find terribly rude on several levels. _"Sarli does not want you to die. He worries."_ Sarfor hunches his shoulders but looks up just a little and glances at her before returning to staring at the wall. Carmen isn't sure if she can count that as progress but she isn't about to give up, either. _"Your family worries for you, Sarfor. Let me help,"_ she tries again.

Sarfor frowns, confused again. _"Family?"_ he mumbles softly, _"Just Sarli. Who..."_ The man slowly relaxes from his defensive posture as he tries to make sense of the conversation's newest turn. He looks at her more directly, as if he expects to find the answers written on her face.

 _"Mason and Mabel miss their uncle,"_ she supplies before he can decide to withdraw again, _"And Fiddles will keep blaming himself until you are well."_

The half-Vulcan tilts his head to the side and stares at her. _"But Fiddles isn't..."_

 _"We've been living on the same ship for three years. Fiddles has been adopted into the family."_ Sarfor's expression remains lost, so Carmen adds, _"Human rules, Sarfor. Fiddles is family."_

 _"I... see."_ He doesn't, though it's not like Carmen would expect Sarfor to understand it any more if he _were_ thinking clearly. If anything, he'd be far more likely to argue with her. _"Humans are strange."_

 _"We are,"_ she agrees. For a moment, she debates whether or not to bring up Sarbrik and T'Mau, but she soon discards the idea. It would more likely bring about distress than anything helpful. Instead, she decides to try something closer and simpler. _"We get very attached to our families,"_ she says, hoping that she isn't making the wrong decision in changing tactics, _"My family is not whole without you. Let me save my family?"_

He blinks as Carmen raises her hands toward his face in a smooth, carefully controlled motion. She makes sure to do so slowly, to give Sarfor time to object or move. His apparent incomprehension is far from encouraging.

Carmen has just enough to time to wonder whether or not she should really be doing this before contact is made and the figurative door slams shut on her last chance to back out.

She cannot initiate a mind meld -- Humans are not telepaths. -- but her fingers accurately find ten of the twelve meld points. It turns out to be enough to trigger Sarfor into initiating the meld himself on the simple virtues of ingrained habits, his own fingers finding all twelve points easily.

(There is no denying that any form of mental contact feels deeply intimate for species that are not naturally telepaths themselves, for better or worse. That, along with the fact that at fifty-two Earth-years her husband is still considered to be young for a Vulcan or Romulan, has effectively limited Carmen's and Sarli's experiments with mind melds. Up until this point, Carmen's experience with melds has always included Sarli's gentle guidance and careful restrictions that keep her explorations from accidentally delving too deep. Sarli always keeps her safe.)

Five days into _pon'shad-tel_ , Sarfor lacks the forethought and restraint needed to protect Carmen's Human mind. The meld is not gentle. It is not safe.

Seconds after provoking her brother-in-law into performing the mind meld, Carmen's psyche is struggling to either untangle or understand the sudden doubling of her sense of self. In the end, Carmen's mind protects itself from the assault the only way it can.

* * *

The mind meld cuts off abruptly and Sarfor catches Carmen as she begins to slump on instinct alone. Blinking down at the unconscious Human woman in his arms, Sarfor fumbles his way to comprehension past the disorienting effects of a broken meld and the mental fog brought about by the _pon'shad-tel_.

When he is finally able to put the pieces together, he is certain of precisely two things: one, a bond has been successfully established between Carmen and himself; and two, Sarli is not going to be happy with either of them.


	3. Its Aftermath

The com unit on the wall is beeping.

Sarli groans and throws an arm over his eyes. It's too early in the morning to have to deal with Fiddles and whatever has the anxious man all wound up this time. "Baby, would you get that?" The com beeps twice more before Li groans again, pulls himself out of his bed, and stumbles over to the source of his irritation. Barely a moment after depressing the small button on the wall, he snarls, " _What?_ "

The voice that comes through the tinny, little speaker is not the one he had been expecting. "Sarli, this is Sarfor. You are needed in my quarters. Immediately."

"...'For?"

He hasn't heard from his brother in the past three days and now this. He wants to believe it's a good sign, some kind of miracle possibly, that 'For seems to be coherent and reaching out; but the message is odd, almost ominous, and his brother is speaking in _English_. For all that Sarfor accepts (and, it could be argued, actually _enjoys_ ) having two Humans as a part of his crew, Sarfor's English is... passable at best, and certainly not the language he typically uses on ship. That would, rather unsurprisingly, be Vulcan.

"Now, Li," Sarfor adds before cutting the connection.

The half-Romulan feels all the little hairs on the back of his neck and arms stand on end. 'For doesn't call him that. Carmen does. Fiddles does. His brother _doesn't_. Ever.

Sarli runs for his brother's room.

* * *

Hadron "Fiddles" McGucket blinks at the flashing light on the wall in a dazed fashion. That's the notification light for in-ship communications some small, tired part of him realizes after too long spent staring. The Human stumbles his way out of the engine room and lets the door seal shut behind him (effectively silencing the can-barely-think-loud roar to a still-rather-loud hum) before answering the call waiting on the com unit in the corridor.

" _Th-this is Fiddles,_ " he manages, remembering to speak in Vulcan at the last second.

"It's Sarfor," the caller states brusquely in English. (Has he forgotten a change in protocol?) "I don't mean to impose, but something's come up and I'm going to require Sarli's assistance for an unknown amount of time. I'm afraid Carmen is currently unavailable as well, and that leaves you as the only one able to watch Mason and Mabel until the problem has been resolved."

Fiddles frowns as he tries to follow along. Too many nights have recently been spent tossing and turning with very little actual sleep being achieved and his thoughts have become slow and muddied as a result. Eventually, he is able to parse out the meaning behind his friend's words. "Oh. The tykes, 'a course, I'll be right over to take care of 'em."

"Thank you."

The connection is cut before Fiddles automatically answers, "You're welcome."

No matter. It's a Human nicety that he doubts Sarfor really understands. Honestly, he's a bit surprised the half-Vulcan ever picked up on using 'please' and 'thank you,' though that can probably be attributed to Sarli's prompting. Had to set a good example for the kids, after all. Speaking of, he really should be heading for the quarters the family shared right about now.

Fiddles had to stop and think for a moment before remembering which way his destination was. Good Lord, but he needed sleep. On the other hand, sleep has already proven to be a fruitless venture tonight. He runs a hand over his face and begins to trudge down the ship's halls.

Fiddles only _just_ manages to get out of the way in time as a distressed Sarli barrels through the ship in the opposite direction.

"Oh my," he mumbles to himself, "Looks like 'For may be underselling how dire the situation is, again." The Human hastens his journey through the corridors. Regardless of whatever the latest emergency is, be it something major or minor, it really wouldn't do to leave the _Tranquility's_ youngest residents unsupervised for long.

* * *

Sarfor turns away from the com unit and considers the woman lying on his bed. His bond-mate. It's surreal in some ways, yet completely natural in others, but above all it is disconcerting. The bond pulls at his mind but the other side is eerily quiet. As mentally undisciplined as she is -- and that is truly the only _realistic_ expectation there is for a non-telepathic species -- he ought to be hearing her thoughts. They should be loud and difficult to ignore. They should be chaotic, confusing, alien. Instead, there is a feeling of terrible _distance_ between himself and Carmen.

His fingers twitch at his sides.

He already knows the cause, of course. His indelicacy in his handling of the meld caused her to draw away from him. It is only to be expected. What has him concerned is just how _far_ Carmen's mind has withdrawn, and not just from _him_ , but from _everything_. He wants to fix it, make amends, soothe, but his earlier mistakes are what created the problem to begin with. It will be better to wait for Sarli.

He hesitates for a moment more before carefully settling on the bed close to his new bond-mate. Sarfor brushes brunette curls away from her neck and gently presses three of his fingers against her skin as he searches for the pulse point. He finds it in short order, if not on his first attempt. A steady heartbeat should be reassuring, but placed against a backdrop of mental silence, even with direct skin contact, it fails to calm Sarfor's frazzled nerves in the slightest.

There is an aching emptiness in his mind where for one blinding-brilliant-overwhelming moment Carmen had been, and the absence of her thoughts makes the bond _itch_ in a way Sarfor is unable to describe. He hadn't known it was possible to feel so terribly _alone_. (There are tales of lost bond-mates, of course, but he is finding now that a mere story is a very poor insight into the actual experience.) And the horrible truth of it, is that he knows it's his own fault. He just wants his bond-mate back. He's terrified that he could make things worse than they already are.

Sarli cannot arrive soon enough.


	4. An Interlude

Fiddles tries to be quiet as he enters the largest living quarters on the ship, the door closing behind him automatically with a gentle swooshing sound. (Technically, these were designed to be the captain's quarters, but Sarfor had willingly turned the living space over to Sarli in order to accommodate the _Tranquility's_ only family.) The man squints as he waits for his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting.

"Mister Fiddles?" a small voice calls out.

"Tha's right, darlin'," the man responds quickly, even as he vainly attempts to pick out the form of the child from the surrounding darkness. Little feet patter against the floor and it isn't long before a pair of surprisingly strong arms wrap around one of his legs. "Hello, Mabel," he greets, "Where's yer brother?"

"Shh!" Mabel insists loudly with a finger raised to her lips, "Mason's still sleeping!"

Fiddles nods in understanding and purposefully neglects to mention the volume of the girl's own words. He carefully peels the child off of his leg so he can crouch down to see her better. "Speaking of sleeping, shouldn't _you_ be doin' the same, hun?"

Mabel pouts. "Daddy ran out really quick and I woke up!" she protests. The young hybrid fidgets before admitting, "I looked for Mommy, but I can't find her."

"Well, I'm not quite sure what's going on," Fiddles admits, "but yer uncle 'For asked me to watch you and Mason while yer daddy and mommy are busy, so here I am."

Mabel perks up. "They're helping Uncle 'For?"

The skinny mechanic only offers a shrug in response. Sarforf hadn't exactly been forthcoming with the specifics of the situation, but Mabel's guess seems likely enough. "C'mon, young'un, back to bed."

Fiddles stands up and holds his hand out for the girl. He's more than a little surprised when Mabel reaches for his hand only yank her own back a few inches from making contact.

"Sorry!" Mabel looks up at him with wide eyes. "Mommy says I'm s'posed to ask first. May I hold your hand, Mister Fiddles?"

"Now, why would yer mom--" The answer comes in a sharp flash of unwanted understanding. It's because he'd told Carmen about the Incident that happened with that one Asari. It has to be.

He blinks and stares down at Mabel who is obviously trying very hard to keep her hands to herself until she receives permission. It's difficult to remember, sometimes, that the girl isn't fully Human. With her rosy complexion, smooth forehead, and five-fingered hands, it's an easy misconception to make -- especially when the pixie-like ears she inherited from her father are covered by her abundant curls, effectively hiding the only _obviously_ alien trait the girl has. The truth of the matter, however, is that Mabel is not Human, not completely, and both she and her brother are touch-empaths -- perhaps even touch-telepaths. And he'd offered her his hand without so much as a thought. The realization rattles him.

Still, this is Mabel. If he allows himself to be afraid of sweet, cheerful Mabel, then he truly is more mouse than man. He can appreciate Carmen's attempt to keep her children from upsetting him, but this is unnecessary. And a bit insulting, if he's honest.

Fiddles opens his mouth to simply give the girl blanket permission before another thought comes to him. It's possible Carmen meant for the new rule to protect more than just him. It's likely, even, that the rule is to protect her children, as well. He's self-aware enough to know that he hasn't exactly been the most stable of individuals over the past few days. The twins are only five. They wouldn't know how to deal with any of the feelings that he's been struggling with recently. Fiddles is fairly certain that _he_ doesn't know how to deal with them.

The mechanic forces himself to calm the thoughts and emotions racing around his mind and chasing their tails in endless circles. He stuffs all of them into a box and then shoves the box into the farthest corner of his mind he can find. He'll deal with all that drama (and trauma) some other time -- maybe. For now, he's safe and he ought to be focussing on taking care of his friends' children while they're unable to do so themselves.

"Thank you for remembering to ask, Mabel. I'm sure yer momma will be real proud of those good manners of yers," he says and is instantly rewarded with one of the little girl's wide grins. He checks his own mental landscape one last time (and, really, he's going to need to thank Sarfor again for the meditation lessons his friend had given him years ago) before deciding, "And you may."

"Thank you, Mister Fiddles!" Mabel says happily as her small hand slips neatly into his far larger one. The child frowns almost immediately and places her free hand on her hip. (And, oh, if she doesn't look just like a small, brown-eyed version of her mother, right now.) The child stares up at him and point-blank accuses, "You haven't been sleeping!"

"Oh, um, nightmares," he manages.

Mabel huffs and starts pulling him further into the room. The child leads them to the sleeper-sofa that still has Mason sprawled over the far half of it. The child doesn't pause once as she pushes Fiddles onto the furniture, heedless of the greasy jumpsuit the man is wearing, and then crawls in after him.

"Now, darlin'," he starts to protest, "I'm supposed to be stayin' awake so's I can watch y--" Mabel glares at him and the rest of the words die in his throat.

"You need sleep, Mister Fiddles," she declares, and that, apparently, is the end of it.

Fiddles frowns. It's not exactly something he can deny, but that's not what he's here to do and he's already tried and failed in the last few hours, anyway. Not that he thinks the argument will do him any good. "As you say," he relents.

"Good."

He doesn't intend to actually fall asleep. He means to sneak out of the tangle of blankets and limbs he's somehow found himself caught in just as soon as Mabel drifts off to the land of dreams. But he underestimates his own exhaustion and how comforting it is to simply not be alone.

Fiddles doesn't mean to, but it isn't long before the man falls into the most restful sleep he's had in days.


	5. An Argument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Cheater's Notes:**
> 
> vulcanoid = Vulcans, Romulans, and Hybrids (either between the two species or with genetics from other humanoids)  
> Surak = A widely respected Vulcan philosopher that encouraged pursuing a lifestyle based on logic rather than emotions.  
>  _Tal Shiar_ = Romulan Police  (I'm using them very differently from Star Trek canon, however.)  
>  _mnyiekher'annha_ = A forcefully preformed bonding.

"What happened?" Sarli demands almost before the door even opens. His eyes anxiously rove over his brother's form, sitting stiffly on the edge of his narrow bed.

"Sarli," 'For returns, withdrawing his hand from --

"Carmen!" Li gasps as he scrambles further into the room, "What happened!"

Sarfor folds his hands in his lap. "Her breathing and pulse are steady," the half-Vulcan reports, "I believe she's stable, for now."

Sarli cups his mate's face and feels his insides freeze. "No, no, no, no, no! 'For, I can't feel her! Why can't I -- ?" There's nothing of Carmen's psyche present, no surface thoughts or emotions, on the outermost levels of her mind. Desperation drives him into searching deeper. He finds her, buried further down inside the core of her psyche than he can connect with casually, just barely managing to brush against the subconscious thoughts enough to reassure himself that his mate isn't _gone_.

A distressed sound escapes his throat without his permission. Carmen's shallow exhale brushes against his wrist before he moves his hand to check the pulsepoint at her neck. Steady, like Sarfor said, but not as strong or fast as he'd like.

What was Carmen even doing here?

Li tenses as the only _logical_ conclusion presents itself in the form of a second, nearly-as-quiet psyche that he can feel beneath his fingertips. He hadn't been looking for another presence in Carmen's mind, but it would be impossible for him not to recognize his brother.

" _You bastard!_ " the half-Romulan screams in Vulcan as he launches himself at his older brother, " _What did you do?_ "

Sarfor struggles to retain control over himself as he's slammed into the wall of his cabin by the hand Li has clenched around his throat. One of his hands wraps around the wrist of the appendage threatening his air supply and the other only just catches the incoming fist. He opens his mouth but only a weak wheeze makes it past his lips.

" _You had no right!_ " Li rages, " _She's my mate! Mine!_ "

Sarfor's nails dig into the skin of Sarli's wrist but his brother's grip remains unyielding.

'For closes his eyes and concentrates. He doesn't want to fight Li, but his brother's emotional outburst is wasting time and upsetting his own delicate emotional control.

_"Sarfor has entered pon'shad-tel earlier than was predicted."_

_"What of Sarli?"_

_"Sarli is not a match for his brother."_

Li gasps and nearly trips as he pulls away. 'For growls and tackles the other vulcanoid to the floor.

_"You have a solution in mind."_

_"I believe there is a chance I could be a match."_

They strain against each other for dominance as they roll over the warmed metal of the floor. Normally, Sarli would win such a struggle easily, but Sarfor isn't exactly fighting fairly.

_"A bond-mate is not the same as a life-mate."_

_"They are on Romulus!"_

_"But not on Vulcan or Earth."_

The second-hand memories play out in much the way Sarfor had received them: a jumbled, skipping mess only presenting a partial glimpse into Carmen's recent past.

_"Sarli..."_

_"Is afraid for his brother."_

_"He'll be... hurt."_

_"Sarli already hurts. His brother is unwell."_

Back in the present, the half-Romulan in question plants a foot against his brother's stomach and kicks him off. " _Enough!_ " he barks through a snarl. One last memory flashes through his consciousness before the connection is broken.

_"Let me save my family?"_

_Carmen slowly raises her hands toward his face. Contact is made. Her fingers find ten meld points._

_Familiar, then Alien._

_Blinding. Deafening. Overwhelming._

_Beautiful. Salvation._

_Mate._

_Gone._

_...Alone._

'For releases Li's wrist as if burned. He hadn't meant to project that last one.

The two brothers stare at one another, panting in the silence as they work to regain their breath.

Sarli watches as Sarfor's face twitches through several different expressions, Vulcan calm officially in pieces. He has no idea what his own face is displaying at the moment. 'For looks away first.

"She did it for you, of course," the half-Vulcan says as he stares at the ceiling.

Li snorts. He doesn't doubt it was a main factor in Carmen's decision, but that wouldn't have been all of it. He should have been expecting something like this to happen. Carmen and 'For aren't close but his mate isn't one to stand by and let someone die. (She's the kind of person he's always surprised to come across; the kind with unbending moral compasses that drive them to do foolish things, rarely with any benefit for themselves. He's never understood how anyone like that survives everything the galaxy has to throw at them and he's sure a lot of them _don't_. ~~Of the ones that do, he wouldn't be surprised if it's because they draw in saps like him like Earth-moths to a flame. Surak's teachings be damned, but he knows that he's willing to do some foolish things in order to protect his Carmen.~~ )

Sarli pushes himself up so that he is sitting on the floor. Carmen remains quiet and unresponsive on the bed. Li feels his heart twist at the sight and he tears his gaze away. "What went wrong, 'For? She shouldn't be unconscious. She definitely shouldn't be --" he doesn't know how to finish the sentence, and, more to the point, he doesn't want to try figuring it out.

'For turns his face away, still laying on the floor. When he speaks, his voice is filled with regret and shame. "I'm five days through my _pon'shad-tel_ , Li. I'm... lacking in my control," he admits, "I was... _indelicate_. She withdrew." A pause. "It would have been a difficult meld even for another Vulcan." It's too easy to guess at what 'For isn't saying.

If Carmen's mind has been damaged, if she dies because of this --

Li growls low in his throat. "I ought to turn you over to the _Tal Shiar_ for _mnyiekher'annha_." He says it mostly out of frustration and fear, he has no plans to follow through on the threat, but it's telling when Sarfor remains silent. No comments about differences in Vulcan and Romulan laws. No defence about Carmen's initiation of the situation that lead to their current circumstances. Nothing.

Well, shit.

"Right," he grumbles, "How do we fix this, 'For?"

"Mind meld," the other vulcanoid mumbles without looking at him, "She knows your mind. You should be able to coax her back."

"On my own?" Sarli does his best to fight off his sudden trepidation. "I thought -- I don't have training for something like this! Why don't you --"

"Because she's afraid of me!" Sarfor roars as he finally turns around to meet his brother's gaze and Li recoils from the unexpected outburst from the normally reserved half-Vulcan. "My bond-mate," a shuddering breath, "my bond-mate is afraid of me..."

He's never seen 'For cry before.

Sarfor shakes his head and pushes himself to his feet only to begin pacing the small room as if it were a cage. "Her mind only knows me as an intruder, an attacker." He runs an agitated hand through his hair, an angry scowl covering his face. Li continues to watch, more than a little wrong-footed by his brother's behavior. "She's already retreated too far. I can't risk pushing her further. It has to be you."

"How am I supposed to do anything? I don't know what to do to fix any of this!" Sarli yells.

"There isn't a choice!" Sarfor screams back, "Either you do this, or my mate dies!"

" _My_ mate," Li snarls, "Not yours."

"Ours," 'For corrects fiercely, "and your arguing with me isn't doing anything to save her."

Li growls. He hates it when 'For has a point, especially on important things. "This plan is going to kill her!"

"What else is there for us to do?"

"I -- We could --" Damn. What _are_ their other options? Help is days away, at least. Carmen may be relatively stable at the moment, but that won't last long without some kind of intervention.

"Meditate," 'For's voice brings him back to the present, "Your emotions are too wild for a full mind meld."

Li grimaces but obediently sits down again to attempt meditation. "I don't know how to do a full meld to begin with!"

'For sinks into a mirroring position in front of the other vulcanoid. "I'll teach you."

He shifts nervously and glances at Carmen's still form. "You really think this will work?"

"I think we need to try."


	6. A Lesson

Sarli scowls as yet another stray thought leads to yet another burst of emotions leads to falling out of his meditation yet _again_. He's out of practice and he's never been all that great at the mental disciplines to begin with. ~~The fact that he's half out of his mind with worry isn't helping.~~

The vulcanoid growls.

Across from him, Sarfor's brown wrinkles and he opens his eyes. Looks like Li has disrupted his brother's own tenuous success in meditating. "You're agitated," 'For states.

"No, really?" Li asks as his scowl deepens. He's picked up a lot of 'bad habits' from all his time around aliens, sarcasm being one of the most prominent.

Sarfor frowns, his emotions still far closer to the surface than they typically are. "This isn't working," he states, a tinge of frustration leaking into his own voice.

Li scoffs under his breath and bites back the nasty comment that wants to slip out. Attacking his brother isn't going to help fix the mess they've found themselves in.

'For still bristles at his brother's behavior. "Grow up, Li!" he snaps in a manner that echoes an incensed Carmen, "You're not the only one unhappy with the situation!" The older vulcanoid proceeds to grab Sarli's hand.

Li has just enough time to be surprised by the action before the touch-telepathy kicks in.

_Desperation._

_Frustration._

_Anger._

_Guilt._

_Shame._

_Fear. Fear. Fear. Fear --_

Li and 'For each take a deep breath in effortless synchronicity.

Under normal circumstances, feeling such wild emotions from his normally controlled brother would probably leave Sarli feeling unsettled. Right now, while his own mind is a chaotic mess, it's almost perversely reassuring to know that 'For is struggling to tame feelings that so closely mirror his own.

 _'Stop being stubborn and meditate with me, Li,'_ Sarfor directs with a grumbling thought. The instruction is tinged with embarrassment.

The younger vulcanoid settles some as he allows his brother to guide their joint meditation.

Li doesn't know how long they remain like that and he knows without asking that 'For is similarly unsure, but they eventually reach something like peace. It's a shaky and fragile thing but they both quietly acknowledge that is the best they can hope for currently.

 _'I can instruct you,'_ 'For thinks at him softly, cautious of breaking the calm they've worked to achieve, _'but you need to be the one to control the meld.'_ There is a thrill of nerves that threatens to unbalance them. Li isn't sure which of them it comes from. Possibly, it's from both of them.

A steadying breath.

 _'Alright,'_ Li answers, _'Let's do this.'_

_'Initiate a standard meld. I'll talk you through deepening it.'_

Sarli uses his free hand to find the six meld points on the right side of Sarfor's face. With that connection established, he slips his other hand free of his brother's and places his fingers against the remaining six points. 'For keeps his eyes closed and folds his hands in his lap. Despite the outward calm, Li can feel his brother's anxiety. He doesn't blame 'For; he's plenty nervous, himself. Sarli is well aware that he's considered too young to be attempting a full mind meld, and lacking in control besides. Still, needs must. And Carmen's well-being is a pretty damned compelling reason to find a way to make it work.

He hasn't bothered with reciting the traditional words in years, but there's something grounding about ritual so he takes the time to say them now.

" _My mind to your mind,_ " Li says in Vulcan, taking comfort in the familiarity of the phrases, " _My thoughts to your thoughts._ "


	7. Search for Equilibrium

Sarli struggles to beat back his own fears as he reaches for the familiar mind he knows is just beyond his senses. He's never been this deep before and the crushing silence is borderline maddening. There shouldn't be silence this far into any being's mind, let alone his Carmen's. The only reassurance he has that the large outer swaths of his wife's quieted mind are dormant ~~and not _dead_~~ is the subtle, static-like hum of thoughts put on hold. Memories and future plans and general knowledge abandoned for the moment but ready to be put back into use as soon as they are called upon.

Carmen is waiting for a sign that is safe to leave her hiding place. It's Li's job to find her and give her that sign.

Finally, after what seems like a small eternity but has probably been less than an Earth minute, he finds his mate's center. And the instant he brushes against that precious spark of life, he can tell it really is _just_ her center, the very core of who Carmen is and crossover-point between her mind and physical brain.

Starli freezes and doesn't dare to do anything further.

'For hadn't been kidding about being unable to risk pushing her any further. If Carmen retreats even more than she already has, there is a terribly high chance she'll either slip into a full fledged coma that they won't be able to wake her from, or she'll upset some of her brain's autoregulatory or homeostasis processes. Either way, she'd die long before _Tranquility_ would be able to reach help.

Sarli tries desperately to regain control of his emotions. He can't afford to panic now but he can't seem to stop it, either.

(Sarfor had been clear in his warning, along with several others in a too-long list, that it was a near certainty Carmen would react strongly to whatever emotions Li let slip through the meld. It was imperative that he broadcast feelings of a calm, soothing nature. Fear would feed Carmen's already primed fight-or-flight response. The only thing that might be worse would be anger.)

Li is paralyzed with terror at the thought of pushing Carmen over the edge. He's going to lose her. He was supposed to have _decades_ before he had to face the idea of continuing on without her. Humans live such short lives, but he was supposed to have more time with her than _this_. What is he going to do without his mate? He needs her. And the kids! How is he going to --

There's a tremble and then Carmen's mind pushes back. Sarli startles and nearly pulls away before he realizes that the other mind -- his Carmen -- is practically _cooing_ over him. Pared down as her mind currently is, it's more an instinctive reaction than a conscious decision. There are no encouraging words or any trace of a formalized language. Not that they're needed. Carmen radiates a warm and powerful, if somewhat unfocussed, desire to soothe and comfort as she slowly uncoils and expands from the deepest part of her mind.

Sarli quivers for a moment, caught between the feeling of incredulity and the knowledge of the situation's irony. And then a wave of sheer relief hits him and he can't be bothered to care how backwards everything is as he clings to her. Honestly, in its own way, the situation is terribly typical. Whenever Carmen sees someone in need, her own problems are suddenly forgotten in the pursuit of helping someone else.

Li allows himself to be coddled while he basks in his wife's presence. As the lingering fear slowly drains from his psyche, he thinks to wonder, _'Do you know who I am?'_

The answer doesn't come in words but the resulting feelings the inquiry brings are clear enough. Sarli receives a bundle of confusion, curiosity, vague familiarity, and apology all wrapped up in each other.

The vulcanoid holds back his first instinct to bring up every emotion and memory and thought he has for her. He doesn't want to overwhelm her. Instead, Li carefully picks out the important things. Carmen won't be able to process a memory properly right now anyway, so Sarli restricts himself to a few of the strongest feelings he has for her and a general impression -- not an idea; ideas rely too heavily on conscious thought -- of what they are to one another.

Carmen's response is immediate and intense. A wave of tangled joy and love crashes against him in an enthusiastic greeting that leaves Sarli dizzy for a moment. He's almost managed to regain his balance when Carla's emotions suddenly shift to encompass new confusion and worry, and there is an insistence like a question -- or many -- asked without words that Li struggles and ultimately fails to comprehend.

 _'It's okay,'_ Li thinks as calmly as he can, _'Everything is alright. Nothing to be afraid of. Just follow me.'_

He isn't sure Carmen can parse out anything he says but the underlying meaning seems to get through, for the most part. Carmen grows less agitated and allows him to coax her further out into more of her own mind.

It's slow going. It's also simultaneously beautiful and tragic to witness his wife rediscover herself. Little bits of memory and thought gradually fall back into place, rebuilding an understanding of her life and the outside world that's waiting for her.

 _'Tired,'_ Carmen eventually projects. It's the first actual word she's managed and Li is both overjoyed at the definite sign of progress and fretful over the choice of word. She still has so much farther to go but he can feel her exhaustion now that it's been drawn to his attention. ~~Should have noticed sooner. Why hadn't he?~~ Still, even he knows this isn't the sort of work you can risk rushing.

 _'Rest,'_ Sarli instructs, _'You've done well.'_

 _'Kids?'_ she asks, the thought restless and worried.

 _'Fine,'_ he hurries to reassure, _'The kids are fine.'_ Though he should probably check on them and make sure. _'Rest. I'll be back soon.'_

_'Bye, Li.'_

* * *

Sarli can't say he's surprised to find his cheeks wet after he comes back to himself.

'For stops mid pace and turns to stare at him. "Well?" his brother demands, eyes scrutinizing every little detail.

Li wipes the tears from his face. "It's working," he breathes, "Not fast, but it _is_ working."

Sarfor sags as the tension holding him up deserts him. The other vulcanoid barely manages to make it a few steps to lean against a wall for support instead of crumpling to the floor. He takes deep breaths -- not quite as measured as they should be, too desperate -- and gives a shaky nod. "Good," 'For says in a strained voice, "That's, that's good."

"Yeah." Li checks Carmen's pulse again, pleased to discover it's stronger than the last time he'd checked it. Better still, though it remains quiet, his mate's mind is no longer completely silent under a casual touch. "That's my Baby," he mumbles and places a kiss on her forehead.

Sarfor makes a half-aborted noise in the back of his throat that is distinctly jealous and Li rolls his eyes. It's new, understandable, and _irritating_. For now, at least, Sarli decides to ignore it. He hasn't had a chance to discuss the bond situation with Carmen yet and being mated means talking things through with your mate before making any big, life-altering decisions. (And that's a major part of what has him so twisted up and angry over the bond to begin with. Carmen hadn't said a thing to him about this whole misadventure before she'd set it into motion -- and still hasn't, technically. It's not the only thing that bothers him about the current situation, but it's a huge chunk of it.)

"How long was I under?" Li asks.

"Approximately two hours and seventeen minutes," Sarfor answers before a frown wrinkles his brow and he adds, "Earth standard."

Sarli snorts. "Speaking in English, using Earth time measurements," he sends his brother a look of wry amusement, "You were in Carmen's head for probably less than fifteen minutes, _Earth standard_ , and she has you all mixed up."

Sarfor's answering glare is half-hearted, more annoyed than anything. "The meld was," he pauses and finally settles on, "intense. Obviously it has lead to a few side effects."

"No kidding," Li says and looks pointedly at the unconscious woman lying on Sarfor's narrow bed. 'For says nothing in response but guilt flashes across his features and Li suppress something that might have been either a sigh or a groan. He isn't entirely sure which. "Get over here before I change my mind."

"What?" 'For nearly squeaks as he says the single word.

"I'm not telling you to meld with her," Li clarifies, "I've been in both your heads today and I know you're keeping the bond sealed off because you're afraid of spooking her. -- Probably a good call, too. -- But that means you can't feel your bond-mate and it's clearly driving you up a wall. The last thing we need right now is for you to do something desperate because your bonding instincts are going haywire, so I'm offering to let you hold Carmen's hand -- just hand holding -- while she rests and I go look in on Mabel and Mason. It's not much, her mind is still pretty quiet, but it should be better than nothing." (And as much as he may not like it, it's common knowledge that the health of one bond-mate can affect the other. Keeping both Carmen and 'For stable is going to require some give and take.)

Sarfor hesitates another second after Li finishes speaking but then crosses the room in five swift strides. He kneels at the side of the bed and immediately enfolds Carmen's right hand between both of his own. He releases a shuddering breath and then so softly Li almost misses it, he says, "Thank you."

Li huffs. 'For can probably pick up more of Carmen's mind through touch than Li can, between being older and how his brain is now hardwired to seek out Carmen specifically. "Don't thank me yet," he warns, "I have no idea how we're going to work this out long term." Sarli watches his wife and brother for another moment before he stands and stretches. "Right, I need to check on the kids," he reiterates, "Don't do anything I'll need to pound you into the floor for while I'm gone."

'For's only answer is a distracted, wordless hum.

Li sighs and leaves the room. He only hopes nothing drastic happens before he can return.


End file.
